<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the curious mind of john murphy by Manardestniy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540100">the curious mind of john murphy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manardestniy/pseuds/Manardestniy'>Manardestniy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, baby murphy, domestic spacekru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manardestniy/pseuds/Manardestniy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a two part fic about john murphy and<br/>him exploring the world :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>remori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the curious mind of john murphy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fix is dedicated to the john murhpy and the remori fandom &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up as an only child, Murphy spent most of his time alone in his family’s assigned room on the Ark. He would entertain himself the best he could, waiting for his dear old mother and father to come home. This particular night both of his parents were working overtime, which meant Murphy had more time alone. </p><p>He rummaged through his parents things, finding notebooks and pens that he’d spend hours and hours drawing with. Time went by faster when he kept busy that way. Five hours went by in a flash as Murphy lied on the ground, staring at the ceiling in wonder. His eyes caught sight of an item in his mom's bedside table, small and intriguing to young Murphy. He stood slowly and walked toward the glowing object.</p><p>Growing up as an only child, Murphy spent most of his time alone in his family’s assigned room on the Ark. He would entertain himself the best he could, waiting for his dear old mother and father to come home. This particular night both of his parents were working overtime, which meant Murphy had more time alone. </p><p>He rummaged through his parents things, finding notebooks and pens that he’d spend hours drawing with. Time went by faster when he kept busy that way. Five hours went by in a flash as Murphy lied on the ground, staring at the room in wonder. His eyes caught sight of an item in his mom's bedside table, small and intriguing to young Murphy. He stood slowly and walked toward the glowing object.</p><p>“Na..il p..ol..ish. nail polish!” Murphy shouted in triumph.</p><p>“Brush up, Brush down!” Murphy recited, “Exactly like drawing.” He grabbed the glass bottle, tiny but big enough for his tiny little hands. </p><p>After minutes of twisting and turning, the polish was still unopened. Murphy grunted, his weak hands refusing to cooperate. He closed his eyes in determination. “You can do it, Johnny.”</p><p> </p><p>one, two, three. </p><p>Click. His glassy blue eyes gleamed with absolute joy as he stared at the inky blue paint. Being 10, it fascinated him to watch his mother apply it on special occasions so perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>Murphy had asked her “Mommy, why are you putting colors on your your nails?” </p><p>She laughed, admiring how curious her child is. “ “so I can look pretty, my baby boy.” </p><p>He took out the tiny brush out of the bottle, recalling in his mind how his mom painted her nails. “Brush up, brush down!” </p><p>Losing track of time was easy again, and when his father swung open the door it took Murphy a second to regain his senses back.</p><p>“Sorry for being late, Kiddo—” His father started,  but the sight of Murphy caught him off guard. </p><p>Murphy was deep down in a pile of papers, drawings all over the place, nail polish over his clothes. his fathers voice suddenly snapping him out of his own little reality. He turns his head quickly to the doorway, a big smile makes an appearance on his face</p><p>“Daddy look! i'm beautiful! just like mommy!” Murphy exclaimed, his boyish grin growing wider. </p><p>His father stood stunned, taking in the scene in front of him. His boy, surrounded by dozens of papers. But most of all, it’s the painting that kept him frozen at the door. Three figures holding hands. He looked up to Murphy, his hands stained with blue nail polish, his wide eyes gleaming, a big smile etched on his round face. </p><p>His father smiled softly. “Yes you are, my baby. Yes you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>